Enigma
Real Name: '''Harry Shepherd '''Background: Harry Shepherd was a Hollywood stuntman who worked on a film where Simon Matthews (Tech) was a consultant. An accident caused a holographic projector invented by Matthews to beam an array of computer-generated superheroes into his genetic structure, allowing him to assume different forms unpredictably. Each form had its own personality and powers, and each had little memory of all the others. Status: '''Inactive '''Creator: Jeff Messina First Appearance: 'ENIGMA SUPER-SPECIAL #1 Thecat.jpg Proton.jpg Captflag.jpg Solitaire.jpg silverspectre2.jpg Stormbird.jpg The Cat ''The Cat, recruited for the third Watchstar team, had the personality and work ethic of the typical housecat. '''Powers: The Cat was a human-feline hybrid with superhuman agility and grace. He also had catlike claws. Skills: The Cat was a skilled hand-to-hand fighter. The Mighty Proton The Mighty Proton was a valiant, fearless, and diminutive hero. He defended the Watchstar mansion from an invasion by Poltergeist when he realized that Poltergeist was no plumber. The team was on their way to Transasia when he morphed into Captain Flag. Powers: The Mighty Proton was 8 inches tall, but superhumanly strong and tough. He could fly at supersonic speeds. Captain Flag Captain Flag was a true-blue American hero, loud, obnoxious, and patriotic. Powers: Captain Flag was superhumanly strong and tough, able to withstand massive amounts of damage and still be gung ho. Skills: Flag was a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant and overall tough guy. He also knew all the words to "The Star-Spangled Banner." Technology: Flag possessed twin Colt pistols that never needed reloading. Solitaire Solitaire '' appeared to be the most spectacular hero of them all. Simply, wow! However, he just loafed on the sofa a few weeks, endlessly snacking and playing the card game that bore his name. '''Powers:' Solitaire had no known superpowers, superskills, mutant or psychic abilities, and he couldn't even carry a tune. However, he looked great! Skills: Solitaire had the ability to empty an entire refrigerator without breaking a sweat. He was also expert at using the remote control and hogging the couch. He was, however, unable to cut the crusts off his own sandwiches, the way he liked them. The Silver Spectre The Silver Spectre was a grim-faced, mysterious avenger of the night. He later became a founding member of the Watchstar West team. The Silver Spectre has occasionally re-appeared over the years. Powers: The Silver Spectre could teleport from shadow to shadow and become nearly invisible. He also had superhuman strength and agility. Skills: The Silver Spectre was a skilled martial artist and a master detective. Technology: The Silver Spectre briefly flew a mysterious private jet known as the Spectre One. However, it is not clear to anyone where this jet came from, how it was created, or why it vanished when Harry changed form. Stormbird Stormbird was an American Indian-inspired hero, stoic and inscrutable. Powers: Stormbird could summon winds to fly, and carried a spear that helped him cast and direct lightnings. He also had superior senses. Skills: Stormbird had an innate ability as a tracker and hunter. Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Watchstar Category:Inactive Category:Modern Age